Belligerent
by heartofShou
Summary: Dirk and Altessa's first meeting does not go as well as hoped. Or does it?  It's hard to tell with dwarves.


**Disclaimer**: Still don't own ToS and still not making money on any of this. Boy, I wish I was...

**Note:** This was part of an ABC challenge that was Tales of Symphonia themed. So I was given the word and went with it from then.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Belligerent<strong>_

"(adjective) inclined to or exhibiting assertiveness, hostility, or combativeness"

* * *

><p>It had been Lloyd's idea for them to meet.<p>

Frankly, Dirk was not all that excited about meeting the other dwarf. While it was not encouraged to judge others based on second hand accounts, Dirk trusted his son's judgment. However, it irked him, though he'd never admit it, that his son seemed so taken with this strange dwarf. A dwarf of great skill and courage, or so Lloyd said. Dirk had _wanted_ to say that he had better things to do, what with the two worlds being freshly united and the boy's sperm donor (aka that turn-coat copper-haired angel) suddenly deciding to live with them, but the lad's beaming face as he explained that he wanted nothing more than to have such a venerable, old dwarf meet the one who had raised him... Well, it was a_wee_bit hard to resist that.

(Curse parental sentimentality!)

Only Dirk and Kratos were home when Altessa arrived. Lloyd had planned to be there, but sudden trouble in Iselia caused him to be called away the day before. Dirk had been a tad dismayed, but had to nearly shove the boy through the door, loudly proclaiming that he was _far_ more qualified to be a host than a young slip of a boy, thank you very much. Much of his bravado had dissipated, though, not long after Lloyd left.  
>The day of the arrival dawned with high tension. Dirk had worked hard to ensure all preparations were perfect. Long removed from Dwarven society he may be, but he would not allow the slightest opportunity for criticism. With a wise show of prudence, Kratos spent the morning keeping company with Noishe. All the better.<p>

Altessa arrived with little ceremony at about midday, walking quietly up the path. Kratos spotted him long before and had alerted Dirk, who merely grunted in response, dropping his work tools. He rubbed his work stained hands thoughtfully. The red-head watched him silently for a moment before retreating wordlessly outside.

A few moments later and a very surprised Altessa ran into the angel. They spent a little time chatting, not in the same gabby way as fishwives, but with carefully chosen words. What was said stayed between the two of them and Dirk only knew that when he was clean and tidy, the other dwarf was outside his door.

There was only silence as they let their eyes take their first impressions. Then the ceremonies began.

Dirk put his two hands together palm to palm with his fingertips pointing up toward his chin. Altessa was an elder and deserved respect, but Dirk was a master of a craft as well as a host so he was due a bit of dignity. "May my home serve as your shelter," he greeted. It was the first time in years that he had spoken in his native Dwarven tongue to anyone but Lloyd.

Altessa overlaid his hands palm to palm but with the fingertips brushing the wrists- the sign of an elder and a master. "May your kindness be remembered," he answered. His accent, while faded in Common, was crisp and clear in his mother tongue. It being the first time in over four thousand years that two types of dwarves had encountered one another, their differences did not go unmarked. Critical eyes caught everything, but they were too polite to show hostility.

Didn't mean they weren't immediately aware that they didn't like each other though.

With permission to enter the house, Altessa went inside. Having heard that the elder lived in a dwelling carved from the side of a mountain, Dirk watched carefully for any signs of disdain at the sight of a dwarf living in a _wooden_ structure of all things. To his credit, Altessa did no such thing, but accepted it all calmly as though all were completely ordinary and allowed himself to be led to the table.

Once his guest was seated, Dirk served some dishes with food made fresh that morning. As he set them before his guest, he recited all the well-meanings of wishing for good health. Altessa accepted, trying a bit of each dish, and sprouting admiration for his host's generosity. All words provided from those that had come before and not one metaphorical step deviated from the dance they had to see through to the end. Dirk was supposed to supply plenty while Altessa was to partake in all that was given to him while not taking too much.

An hour later and Kratos found himself staring at the house. He snorted, deriding his own behavior, and resettled himself on his seat by Anna's grave. Not for all the gald in the world would he enter _that_ house. He had almost convinced himself that perhaps there was nothing to worry about when the yelling began.

Sometimes Kratos hated being right.

In hindsight, perhaps the alcohol hadn't been the greatest idea. However, dwarven tradition long held that once all ceremony was winding down that all parties share cups together. Theoretically, at this point host and guest were supposed to have become friends and the introduction of drink provided an invitation to speak freely. The two dwarves let themselves lapse into silence, sipping gently at the delicious liquid and collecting their thoughts.

At last, Altessa spoke, "You have a fine son."

"I know," was Dirk's quick reply. He probably should have demurred, but decided that when another parent had a child thad accomplished as much as Lloyd had, _then_ they could criticize him.

Altessa glanced at him, but continued, "I had not expected a human to be so well-versed in our ways." He paused, remembering when Lloyd had approached him in private. The boy had not only been fluent in their language, but referred to their culture as his own. Knowing now what Altessa did, perhaps that was more true than he had thought. "It was... refreshing."

"Hmm," Dirk stared down at his drink, swirling it gently. "It had just been him and I for so long. I knew so little about human culture and their values were so wishy-washy."

Altessa grunted in agreement.

"So it seemed like the sensible thing to do," Dirk finished.

For a while, they compared notes on human culture and dismay for any culture other than their own. This brought forth a few laughs and the atmosphere lightened a little.

Then Altessa asked, "Now that his quest has been completed, what will Lloyd do now?"

Dirk fetched another bottle to replace their empty one. "He will be leaving on another journey shortly," he explained. "He and a certain special companion of his will be gathering the remaining EXspheres together." A corner of his lips quirked in memory of how the boy had blushed while explaing; Dirk should have figured as such the moment he saw the two together.

"Another noble goal," Altessa murmured approvingly.

Dirk poured generous refills for them both. Satisfied, he replied, "Then he returns to me to finish his apprenticeship."

"Ah," said Altessa, but with a queer expression that made Dirk suspicious. "I've been meaning to talk to the boy about that."

Dirk's brow furrowed. "About what?"

Altessa cleared his throat. Then he answered, "His apprenticeship. Now that I no longer have to hide, I was thinking of taking him under my wing."

"_Your_ wing?" Dirk repeated, eyes flashing.

The other dwarf just peered down his nose at him. "Of course," he replied airily. "Why, it would be a step _up_ for the boy-"

"Oh, _would_ it?" Dirk interrupted, getting to his feet. "That's some nerve to steal away one's apprentice!"

Altessa stood as well, his eyes no less ignited. "As the boy's _father_," he emphasized, "I would think that you would want more for him."

"I also taught him to keep his word," Dirk snapped. "Or perhaps I'm forgetting the Vow where you throw that away as soon as something _better_ comes along!"

"Never," Altessa seethed, "in all my years has any dwarf insinuated against me what you have."

Dirk tossed his head proudly, "Perhaps you simply didn't _hear_ them. Should you even be working at your age?"

"Now listen here, _sonny..._"

The yelling continued for a long time, increasing in volume. Kratos had no idea what was being said, but the look on Lloyd's face as he came home just confirmed that it was bad. The hero in red walked quickly to the door, but before he could reach it, the poor wood barrier was flung open and Altessa stormed out, grumbling under his breath. Lloyd watched him go before sighing and heading inside.

"Oh Dad," he lamented, watching Dirk right the chairs.

Dirk glared, "Don't start."

"Finally," Kratos muttered, entering the abode for the first time in hours. He eyed the left-over food with open curiosity. "I thought that would never end."

"Don't get too relieved," Dirk warned, turning to collect utensils for the three of them. "He's coming back tomorrow."

The stricken look on Kratos's face and the pleased one on Dirk's made Lloyd laugh freely.


End file.
